toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Shticker Book
The Shticker Book is given to toons during the Toon-Torial (when you complete "Defeat a Flunky Toontask). HQ Harry gives it to you, and shows you how to use it after finishing the first Toontask. Some pages must be unlocked in order to view them. Inside the Shticker Book Options & Codes The Options & Codes ''page enables you to change settings. *''Music can be turned on or off. *''Sound Effects and ''Type Chat Sounds ''can be turned on or off. *''Accepting New Friend Requests ''allows you to accept or deny toon friend requests. Turning the setting off will deny every requests as the message will show "This toon is currently not accepting friend requests." *''Display ''enables you to change the windows setting. You can play in ''Fullscreen or Windowed. *''Speedchat Color will change the background color of the Speedchat(Green Talk-bubble). The colors come in Purple, Blue, Cyan, Teal, Green, Yellow, Orange, Red, Pink, and Brown. Enter Code ''Enter Code ''(released in mid-2010) allows you to earn exclusive or special items by using codes released by Toontown. There will be new codes coming soon. An example of a prize is 48 hours of Cannons. Districts The ''Districts ''page is simply all the available servers on Toontown. Districts are copies of the Toontown World. Everything will be the same, the only difference would be the roaming cogs, cog buildings, and the population of toons currently in the district. The population of toons simply mean how many toons are currently in the district. There are color keys to determine how many toons are in there: *GREEN is Ideal - normal toon population. *BLUE is Quiet - not many toons are in the district. *RED is Full - the district is overloaded with toons. You also cannot teleport to this district unless you have Friends or Taxi Toons(Toons that will give you rides to these districts). Map The ''Map ''page displays the Toontown World. After completing a Teleport Access task for that playground, you'll be able to teleport to that playground. It will display as ''Go To Toontown Central as opposed to just Toontown Central. You also have the ability to Go Home. Simply, Go Home means you will teleport to your Toon Estate. In your Toon Estate, you are directed in front of your house, depending on what toon your playing. (Playing on the Red Slot will give you the Red House) The first time you come across this, you will see that it is covered in clouds. EXPLORE the Toontown World by visiting different playgrounds. Gags The ''Gags'' page allows you to look into your current gags and gag tracks. They will also tell you how many points you have for that track and how many you need to get a new gag. You can also check how many Jellybeans you have in your jar. You can also check the Gag Page by simply pressing the HOME button on your keyboard. Toontasks The [[Toontask|''Toontasks page]] allows you to check if you have a task or not. You can check to see what you need to complete. A Simple toontask scroll means you haven't completed that task yet. A Green scroll is when you've completed it. You can also check what you are rewarded with. This new feature allows you to '''Delete' Just for Fun ''Toontasks. You can also check the Toontasks Page by pressing the '''END' button on your keyboard. Gag Track Training Films The G''ag Track Training Films page records how many Training Film tasks you have completed and how many you need left. It also tells you what you are currently training. Cog Gallery The ''Cog Gallery ''page, as its name says, is a Cog Gallery. Apparently, all is blank with a ? box. However, you can remove that by encountering cogs. Find a Flunky and the Flunky will be recorded in the gallery. Also, it tells you how many you have defeated for that certain cog and how many you need left to complete that cog slot. For each cog, you are given a number to defeat. You will be able to unlock a special function once you've completed this set of numbers for each cog: 30/25/20/15/10/5/2/1. You are rewarded Cog Radar! Cog Radar allows you to track which cogs are currently roaming in that street and how many there are for you to find. Once you've completed that first set, you are given a new set. You are given a new set of the cogs you need to defeat. 45/40/35/30/25/20/15/10. The bright side is you get to keep the ones you've already completed. So literally you need to defeat 15/15/15/15/15/15/13/9. Complete that and you have Building Radar! Fishing The [[Fishing|''Fishing]] page records fish you've caught. There are tabs on the top that displays all the species you've caught and the Trophies you have. Racing The Racing ''page allows you to customize your Kart, keeps records of the fastest time for each course, and the trophies you've earned. Kart Customization allows you to decorate your kart with items you've bought in Goofy Speedway. Once bought, you can decorate in the Racing page. There are 30 trophies to earn from this activity. Toons will earn +3 Laff Boosts. ''This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Buy a Racing Kart from Goofy Speedway. Cog Disguises The Cog Disguises ''page displays you're Cog Suits. Currently, the page contains Sellbot, Cashbot, Lawbot, and Bossbot suits. Toons can earn Cog Disguises for doing task(Cashbot, Lawbot, and Bossbot) or from doing Factories(Sellbot Only). For each suits, there are meters to feel up. Toons must fill up the designated goal. *Sellbot Suits must earn Merits. *Cashbot Suits must earn Cogbucks. *Lawbot Suits must earn Jury Notices. *Bossbot Suits must earn Stock Options. Once completed, toons will have the ability to fight the Cog Bosses: Sellbot's Vice President, Cashbot's Chief Financial Officer, Lawbot's Chief Justice, and Bossbot's Chief Executive Officer. ''This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Visit the Sellbot HQ. SOS Toons The SOS Toons ''page displays all SOS Toons you currently have. ''This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Visit the Sellbot HQ. Gardening The ''Gardening'' page allows toons to view there harvested flowers from the Flower Basket, check the Flower Species they've collected, look at their Trophies, and display the Special(Statues) page. Toons can earn +4 Laff Points for harvesting 40 flower species. This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Buy the Gardening Kit from the Cattlelog. Golfing The Golfing ''page allows you to check the best records for each courses and the current golfing trophies earned. Toons can earn +3 Laff Points for earning 30 golfing trophies. ''This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Play one Golf Course. Party & Calendar The Party & Calendar ''page allows toons to check hosting parties, friend parties, and the Toontown calendar. Upon waiting for your party to start, you are asked whether you want to start the party. Toons can visit Friend Parties via Schticker Book. Toons can also use the Party Gate(Public Parties Only). The Toontown Calendar allows toons to check when there is an "appointment" at a specific date. Also, Toontown will update the calendar, so toons will know when an event will start and end. Planned Parties can be checked here also, as well as ended or canceled parties. News Please add info... Codes Codes can be entered at the ''Options page. There is a tab at the top displaying Code. NOTE: You do not need to put a space in between words. You can type it in as Sillymeter or Silly Meter. This list provides all the codes: *Sillymeter(Shirt) *Get Connected(Shirt) *~Winter(48HoursOfCannons) (This code has expired :[) Once you've entered these codes, in a few minutes, you will have a delivery by the Toon Council. Accept it and it is yours. ~This code can be used more than once. Trivia *Two of the codes that can unlock stuff are sillymeter and[[Get Connected T-Shirt| getconnected]].These unlock t-shirts that instantly appear on you after you check your mail. *Another code is Winter, which gives you 48 hours of cannons. *At times, Toontown may refer the book as S'c'hticker Book, with a "c" in the beginning. *There is a glitch that makes your book go away for a short period of time.